Attention
by SpencerWolfe
Summary: Ele somente queria um pouco de atenção, alguém que o protegesse e que lhe dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, mesmo que a realidade fosse um pouco mais dura.


**CSI New York – **Danny/Flack

**Avisos** – Pre-Slash.

**Spoilers** – **S**01**E**21 - _On the Job._

**N/a – **Ideia que me surgiu enquanto fazia uma viagem de automóvel, logo após ter visto este episódio pela milésima vez.

**Attention **

**Sinopse **– Ele somente queria um pouco de atenção, alguém que o protegesse e que lhe dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, mesmo que a realidade fosse um pouco mais dura.

Danny chegou a casa e atirou-se para cima do sofá. Estava exausto, não só fisicamente como também psicologicamente. Sentia que o mundo lhe ia todo cair em cima e que não se poderia esconder em lado nenhum, que todos andavam ali ao seu lado e não o viam…sentia-se um grande e completo idiota.

A sua cabeça doía-lhe como o inferno e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar ali deitado, mexendo-se pouco; o mínimo possível. Pouco tinha comido mas não conseguia meter nada no estômago pois sabia que ia acabar por voltar tudo para fora, por isso, para evitar ter que correr para a casa de banho, preferia nem sequer tentar comer.

Tentou fechar os olhos e dormir, mas nem isso conseguia, estava nervoso de mais para o conseguir. Somente fechou os olhos e ficou a ouvir o barulho das pessoas lá fora e da música que o seu vizinho de cima ouvia em altos berros.

De momento lembrara-se do que Mac lhe dissera, _"Estás fora do quadro das promoções!"._ Suspirou. Pensara em tudo menos na porra das promoções; sinceramente isso fora a ultima coisa em que pensara. Será que ninguém o via? Será que ninguém se importava? Ajudaram a provar a sua inocência, sim, e depois? E que tal ajudarem-no com algumas palavras de conforto e carinho? Chegarem-se perto dele e dizerem-lhe que não precisava de enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinho?! Mas não, ninguém estava ali para o ajudar nisso. Ninguém.

Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto, mas nem vontade tinha de as limpar. Sentia o ar pesado e calor pelo corpo; remexeu-se no sofá e tentou manter-se calmo, era tudo psicológico. Alem disso o golpe que tinha na cabeça doía-lhe imenso.

Ouviu o telefone tocar e muito devagar retirou-o do bolso das calças; atendeu-o sem mesmo ver quem era.

- Hey Danny, tudo bem? – Danny conheceu a voz do colega e deu um meio sorriso. Entre todos, Flack era o que mais se preocupara com ele, que o viu mais alem do que um simples caso complicado para resolver.

- Hey – respondeu com a voz quase a desaparecer. Sentia-se tonto e com as dores a piorarem cada vez mais. – Sinceramente, estou com tonturas e cheio de dores de cabeça.

- Talvez seja melhor descansares, não foi um dia fácil.

- Eu sei, mas…não consigo…respirar muito bem. O ar está…pesado. – aos poucos o telefone ia lhe escorregando da mão e ele próprio caindo na inconsciência.

- Danny? – Flack ficou a falar sozinho – Danny estás ai? Responde! – mas ninguém respondia. – Merda!!! – disse desligando a chamada e saindo da esquadra até ao apartamento de Danny o mais depressa possível.

Chegou poucos minutos depois do telefonema e ficou a bater à porta durante quase dez minutos, sem receber nenhuma resposta ou sem perceber nenhum sinal de movimento. Acabou por utilizar um velho truque para abrir a porta do apartamento do amigo pois era a sua principal preocupação; depois pensaria nas consequências disso.

Encontrou Danny desfalecido no sofá, com um pulso fraco e bastante suado. Manteve-se calmo pois de nada lhe valia entrar em pânico; pegou em Danny com todas as suas forças e levou-o para o seu carro, anunciando no rádio de patrulha urgência de médicos na unidade hospitalar.

Duas horas mais tarde, quando estabilizaram o estado de saúde de Danny, este foi levado para um quarto. Continuava desacordado e pelo que os médicos previam, não ia acordar tão cedo.

- Porquê? O que se passou com ele? Ele está bem? – Flack não compreendia.

- Calma Detective. Ele está bem, mas vai permanecer num coma temporário. – explicou a enfermeira.

- Mas porquê?

- Ele ingeriu uma substância tóxica, melhor dizendo, ele esteve demasiado tempo a respirar um ar tóxico, e isso foi o que lhe provocou o coma, a febre e as tonturas.

- Hum, e há hipóteses de ele acordar? – perguntou Flack com uma leve luz a passar-lhe nos olhos.

- Tudo indica que sim, nós conseguimos limpar-lhe as piores partes do tóxico e agora é o sangue dele que tem de fazer o resto. – a enfermeira sorriu e ele agradeceu-lhe. – Se quiser pode ir vê-lo.

- Sim, vou já! – agradeceu mais uma vez e foi até ao quarto para onde tinham levado Danny.

Ficou alguns segundos a olhar o vidro da janela do quarto ate entrar por fim. Danny estava deitado na cama com soro injectado num dos braços e totalmente imóvel, tinha os lençóis até ao peito e os seus óculos permaneciam em cima da mesinha alta que havia ao lado da cama; ainda havia um pequeno tubo que lha passava no nariz para o ajudar a respirar. Não soube explicar, mas havia um ligeiro sorriso no rosto de Danny que o acalmava.

Sentou-se perto da cama e ficou ali a olha-lo e a pensar na conversa que ambos tinham tido no pequeno café. Ficou a pensar se não deveria ter dito algo mais naquela altura, dizer-lhe o que ele precisava de ouvir… Respirou fundo e remexeu os próprios cabelos, frustrado. Permaneceu algum tempo ali…

- Precisas de uma pausa? – a voz de Mac fê-lo desviar a sua atenção de Danny.

- Talvez. – respondeu num suspiro.

- Como está ele?

- Aparentemente bem; de resto não sei.

- A Stella e a Aiden já estão a investigar o apartamento do Danny para ver se encontram alguma coisa que possa ter provocado o tóxico. – informou-o o Mac.

- Certo. Eu vou até lá ver no que posso ser útil. Ficas aqui com ele? – perguntou-lhe.

- Fico. E não te preocupes que mal eu saiba alguma coisa aviso-te. – tornou Mac.

- É, vou tentar não me preocupar. – e depois de dar um ultimo olhar a Danny, Flack saiu do quarto.

Mac viu-o sair e ficou segundos a olhar para a porta do quarto; caminhou até à cadeira junto á cama e ficou a observar Danny dormir. Não soube o que sentiu, mas não se sentiu bem, alguma coisa não batia bem dentro dele e por mais que tentasse ignorar isso, era impossível.

Lembrou-se de todos os momentos daquele dia que tinha estado com Danny e reparou que em nenhum deles tinha dito algo simpático ou carinhoso, somente lhe entregara um cartão com um número de um bom advogado e lhe dissera/ordenara que fosse para casa. Nem pensara no facto de que um amigo poderia estar a fazer-lhe falta… perguntava-se às vezes, onde tinha o coração?...

- Desculpa… – murmurou, olhando-o dormir.

---  
Flack, Stella e Aiden tinham-se juntado no apartamento de Danny para identificar a origem da fuga da substância tóxica. Havia uma pequena garrafa de refrigerante no chão, perto da janela aberta, que parecia estar a corroer lentamente, de fora para dentro; isso chamou a atenção de Stella, que cuidadosamente começou a procurar por impressões digitais, tendo a sorte de encontrar um pedaço de uma na parte lateral da garrafa. Flack, por outro lado, andou a investigar a parte de fora do lugar, haviam algumas pegadas perto da janela e entre elas, uma possível de retirar, trabalho esse que Aiden fez. Continuando a andar pelo local, e um pouco mais a frente, encontrou perdido no chão, um distintivo policial, informou as colegas e trocaram os três um olhar desconfiado.

- Eu vou ver o número de série. Ligo quando souber alguma coisa. – disse o jovem detective com uma ligeira fúria a passar-lhe à frente.

- Eu vou para o laboratório verificar esta garrafa e ver se consigo descobrir o dono desta pequena impressão digital. – disse Stella.

- Ok, mantenham-me informada. Eu fico com eles a limpar o ar da casa. – disse Aiden olhando os dois homens da desinfecção que acabavam de chegar.

---  
No hospital, Mac fora ate ao corredor do lado comprar um pouco de café ou ia acabar por dormir em pé. Quando voltou ao quarto, haviam várias enfermeiras e médicos de volta da cama de Danny.

- O que se passa? – perguntou a uma das enfermeiras que o impedia de entrar no quarto.

- Não sabemos muito bem, mas os níveis dele começaram a descer do nada.

- Mas…

- Preciso que tenha calma e que nos deixe fazer o nosso trabalho. – Mac acentiu e recuou, ficando sentado no corredor do hospital; ouvia os médicos falarem, o apitar das maquinas…até o bater do seu coração já ele ouvia.

Houve um grande silêncio e minutos depois a enfermeira apareceu para falar; esta tinha um ar cansado e o rosto totalmente soado, mas pelo sorriso, parecia bem.

- Ele safou-se? – perguntou Mac ansioso.

- Sim, por sorte, mas sim. Foi um processo interior, entupiu uma veia durante a limpeza sanguínea, mas conseguimos resolver o problema sem ter que o operar.

- Graças a deus…

- Graças a ele. É um jovem com muita força de vontade. – disse ela – Prevemos que ele acorde em poucas horas.

- Ok, obrigado. – Mac sabia perfeitamente que Danny era a pessoa mais cheia de vida que ele podia conhecer ao cimo da terra.

---  
Flack encontrou o dono do distintivo e anotou as informações deste. Era um policia que trabalhava à muitos anos para o departamento e não tinha nada a mais no seu cadastro. Decidiu ligar a Stella.

- Sou eu, o Flack, descobriste alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto olhava a janela.

- Sim, mas não são boas notícias. – disse ela.

- Fala…

- A impressão digital coincide com um oficial do nosso sistema; Janson Math. Por acaso não é o dono do distintivo que encontraste? – Flack deu um murro na parede.

- É ele mesmo. Vou pedir que o tragam para detenção. – e desligou, indo informar os outros colegas. Ia esperar na sala de interrogatório com todas as provas que tinha para o acusar.

Stella deixou-o fazer isso sozinho e foi com Aiden fazer uma visita a Danny, que ainda não acordara.

Não demorou muito até Janson estar frente a frente com Flack.

- Qual é a acusação, detective? – perguntou Janson com ironia. Olhando-o.

- Tentativa de homicídio. – disse – Para que fique claro, daqui só vai sair para uma cela, onde vai passar o resto dos anos que ainda tem de vida.

- Óptimo. Pelo menos vinguei-me daquele CSI armado em bom e mandão. – disse Janson pacificamente. Flack sentiu o sangue ferver e teve que se controlar para não lhe saltar em cima.

- O que lhe fez ele? – perguntou controlando-se.

- Não muito, mas matou um amigo, um oficial. Para mim chega-me.

- Para sua clarificação, não foi o CSI Danny quem matou o seu amigo, e temos provas disso. E como policia, você veio a dar um péssimo exemplo. – Flack guardou a pasta na mão. – Espero que apodreça na cadeia. – disse ao vê-lo ser levado por outros oficiais.

- Quando se viu sozinho na sala, baixou o rosto e ficou a olhar o chão.

Só chegou ao hospital a meio do dia seguinte. O sol estava a pôr-se e o quarto onde Danny ainda dormia estava a escurecer. Entrou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ficou a olha-lo e muito devagarinho segurou uma das mãos dele…esta estava tão quente e seca…

- Não sei se já sabes, mas apanhamos quem te fez isto. Conseguimos. – disse, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe ia responder. No entanto sentiu um leve aperto na sua mão e olhou rapidamente para o rosto de Danny, deparando-se com os seus olhos verdes a brilharem para si e o seu sorriso leve.

- Obrigado. – disse Danny ao passo que segurava a mão dele.

- Não tens que agradecer, eu sei que farias o mesmo por mim. – disse Flack piscando-lhe o olho.

- Podes apostar que sim. – ambos se riram – O resto do pessoal?

- Eles estiveram aqui há umas horas, mas já se foram embora. Estavam muito preocupados com a tua saúde; quase que nos deixaste…

- Sério? – Flack acentiu com a cabeça. – Bom, mas eu sou chato e teimoso de mais para partir assim sem avisar.

- É, mas espero que não voltes o fazer, ou então tenho que te ir buscar de volta.

- Hum, então acho que vale a pena tentar. – Danny riu-se do rosto admirado que Flack fez – Estou a brincar. – disse por fim.

- Espero bem que sim.

Nesse momento a enfermeira entrou no quarto com um sorriso.

- Graças a deus que acordou, deixou todos os seus amigos assustados e preocupados. – disse.

- Já não há com que se preocuparem, estou de volta e tão depressa não me vou embora.

- Bom, precisamos só de ter a certeza de que tudo está bem consigo e logo que possível terá alta. – informou-o.

- Ainda bem.

- Então eu vou dar um passeio enquanto te fazem os exames; volto logo. – disse Flack.

Danny piscou-lhe o olho e viu-o sair. Estava ansioso pela hora que ele voltasse a entrar para o levar para fora dali.


End file.
